Second Glance
by Hummie
Summary: [[Work In Progress]] Usagi is in love with the unreachable Chiba Mamoru, but he does something that cannot be forgiven-- not that he even cares. CHAPTER THREE IS UP!!!
1. Prologue

**********   
  
Title: "Second Glance"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com  
Prologue   
  
DISCLAIMERS/AN(s): All standard disclaimers apply. _Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasis. Double parentheses indicate flashbacks.   
  
**********   
  
    "You got it all wrong, Demando! I am _not_ going out with Katsumi!" cried Chiba Mamoru. Chiba Mamoru was walking down the street and talking with his first cousin on his mother's side, Kageno Demando. They hung out all the time and were practically inseparable. They were known as the 'Wonder Boys' by the people who knew them. Both Mamoru and Demando were incredibly handsome, athletic, and increasingly popular. Girls fell into their laps by the dozen, but only a few were so called 'privileged' to go out with them.     Demando quickly remembered the scene his cousin and Katsumi had made. She had been on his lap in the park, while his hands ran over her back. He raised a brow. "Gimme a break, Mamoru. I _saw_ you two with my own eyes."     Mamoru shrugged. "You may have seen us together, but that doesn't mean that we're going out." Mamoru gave his cousin a sly grin.     Demando grinned and slapped him on the back. "You dog, you!"     Mamoru laughed and sat on a park bench. "Hey, what can I say, Demo? The girlies love me."     Demando grinned at the use of his nickname. "Well cousin, you're not the only one who's popular with the 'girlies'."   
  
    Usagi was shocked. _So it's true_, she thought to herself. _They ARE sick and perverted! How could I have ever liked Mamoru?_ Usagi sat in the bushes just behind the bench where Mamoru and Demando sat.     It wasn't hard not to like Chiba Mamoru. He was only fifteen, but he was already at the height of 5'10, and so was his cousin. Mamoru had sexy jet-black hair that fell over his eyes and a muscular body. His eyes were the most sought after part of his physique. They were what she called 'a midnight blue' and they were fringed with dark, thick lashes. Kageno Demando wasn't far off from Mamoru in the looks department. Demando had black hair that had been died white. His hair reached to his shoulders. The combination of the hair and brawny body completed the look of a skater or a surfer from the states that the girls just went gaga over. His light blue eyes were perfect, but not as nice as Mamoru's. Usagi had seen their lithe figures pass by her house on the street. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was finally her chance to get close and personal with them. She made an excuse to her dad about having to take out the family dog and ran after them. She had then carefully hid in the bush.     _How could I have been so stupid as to fall in love with Mamoru?_     Usagi bit her lip. Love. Love was a strong word. Her mother had warned her against using it so hastily. Usagi licked her lips. Did she love Mamoru? She nodded inwardly as she continued to pet her dog, Ren Ren. Yes, she did love Mamoru, but how could she continue to when he was so… so… so disgusting? That was the hardest question. Mamoru was very very handsome. How could he be so ugly inside? Usagi's ears suddenly perked up. They were speaking again.   
  
    "Man, did you get a load of that little girl the other day?" Demando asked as he ran a hand through his half-tangled hair.     Mamoru shook his head. "What little girl?"     Demando rolled his eyes. "You know, that little girl with the blue eyes and short curly blonde hair?" Mamoru nodded. "Well, she was following you again."     Mamoru made a sound between his teeth. "That there is no little girl. Her name is Tsukino Usagi. The kind of girl you wouldn't give a second glance. She's about eleven or twelve years old."   
  
    Usagi's delicate brows furrowed together in anger. _The kind of girl you wouldn't give a second glance? How dare he?! My mother thought I was beautiful! And eleven years old? I am NOT eleven! I'm twelve! He should know! He was at my birthday party!_   
  
    Demando chuckled. "You gotta be kiddin' me, Mamo! She's so small and flat! She looks about eight! I thought she had lost her parents or something!" Demando stopped chuckling as he saw Mamoru's face harden.     "Actually, Demo, she did lose a parent. Her mother died last year."   
  
    Usagi trembled. Her mother. Her beautiful mother with her violet hair and eyes had died of cancer the year before. Exactly a month before her birthday, May 30. That's why Mamoru had been there. He was there because he had pitied her. Usagi's father had called everyone in the neighborhood to come to the party. She still remembered what her father had said over the telephone.   
  
    ((Usagi hid in her favorite hiding place, inside one of the bottom cabinets. She watched as her father went through the phone book and called every single kid in the neighborhood.     "Hello. Is this the Chiba residence?"     Usagi had bit her lip. Chiba? As in Chiba Mamoru? Her face brightened up for the first time in three weeks. She listened on.     "Yes? Hello, Chiba-san. Hi. I was wondering if your son would be interested in coming to my daughter's birthday party next week?"     Usagi's father paused. "Oh, he can't make it? Are you sure?"     Usagi's face fell as her father paused again. "Oh, hello there Mamoru."     Usagi's eyes widened. Her father was actually talking with _her_ Mamoru?! She had to listen carefully.     "Well Mamoru, I was wondering if you would like to come to my daughter's birthday party."     Usagi crossed her fingers. _Oh gods, please let him be able to come._     "Well, I just wanted to ask you to come because--"     Usagi held a perplexed expression on her face. Just _what_ was going on?     "Well, it would be nice if you could come," her father continued, "I mean, this is a hard time for us right now and it would probably mean a lot if--"     Her father nodded. "Yes, she's feeling down because of her mother. Please. Please say you'll come."     Her father suddenly smiled and Usagi frowned. "That's great, if only for a little while. Thank you, son."     Usagi sat with her knees against her flat chest. _My father had to beg for Mamoru to come?_ Tears came to her eyes. _Mamoru probably only said 'yes' because papa put that part about mama in._     Usa bit down on her lip to keep from crying out. She held the sobs in. She didn't want to her father to know that she was under the cabinets again. She cried and cried for a long time. Something dripped on her hand.     Wetness.     Usagi brushed the back of her hand against her bottom lip. Even in the darkness she could see what it was. She had bitten her lip excruciatingly hard and it was now bleeding.))   
  
    "Oh, sorry Mamo," Demando said, bringing Usagi back to reality, "I didn't know that her mother had died."     Mamoru shrugged. "It's cool. Wow. Her mother was a real knockout and her father is good-looking, too. I wonder why Usagi came out so homely looking."     Usagi's eyes flared and then instantly filled with tears. _Why? Why would he say such things?_     Demando just laughed. "You are too evil for your own good, Mamo. Isn't it true that she lisps, too?"     Mamoru gave him a withering stare and then threw back his head in laughter. "Yah! It is true!" Mamoru laughed again. "You should hear her when she says anything that begins with an 's'! She sounds like a complete moron!"     Demando slapped Mamoru against the head. "Hey, don't be so mean. I used to lisp!"     Mamoru grinned. "I know."   
  
    All the while tears flowed down Usagi's face. She couldn't believe this. How could Mamoru be so cruel? Even Demando was being nicer than him.     Unbeknownst to her, her little pooch, Ren Ren, was getting very annoyed. He hated taking baths and he was certainly receiving one from his master's tears. His white curly hair was matted and he was feeling itchy. He pulled out of Usagi's grasp and ran out of the bush. Usagi was flabbergasted.     "Ren Ren! Come back here!" she cried loudly. She got out of her sitting position and ran full speed after her dog.   
  
    "Ren Ren! Come back here!"     Mamoru and Demando turned around to face the direction where the shout had come from. They saw a little girl with a flat chest and short curly blonde hair fly out of a bush.     Demando slapped Mamoru on the shoulder. "Hey man! She's following you AGAIN!"     Both Mamoru and Demando watched as Usagi chased the little white dog around the park.   
  
    _Oh gods, this is so humiliating!_ Usagi thought. "Ren Ren! COME BACK HERE!"     Mamoru and Demando watched in amusement as the girl chased the little dog around the park. The dog was now headed for the boys. Usagi ran after it.     _Lord oh Lord! Please, just come back Ren Ren!_     Usagi ran full speed towards Ren Ren who was quickly getting closer and closer to Mamoru and Demo. It was too bad. Usagi had seen it too late. She tripped on a minuscule root from a nearby tree and fell flat on her face. The boys whooped with laughter.     "Oh gods, she can't even run on her two own feet!" cried Mamoru, his face covered with tears from too much laughing.     The boys didn't know that she had tripped on a root; they thought that she had just fallen down.     Mamoru continued to ridicule her. "Oh man, what a loser!"     Usagi's face turned red. Not with humiliation, but with anger. She marched up to Mamoru.     "I am _not_ a lother! You are thuch a thupid dork! I thought you were a good guy, but you're not! You're horrible!"     Mamoru stood up, towering over the five foot tall Usagi. "Uthagi," he began, mocking her lisp, "I do believe that you are a dork. Now thtop following me and get lotht!"     Usagi's crystalline eyes filled with tears. Demando just stood there shocked. He held her dog in his hands. _Ren Ren? Yah, I think that's what she called him…_ Demo had never known Mamoru to be so mean to poor defenseless little girls. He saw the little girl's eyes fill with tears. _Her eyes are so pretty when they are sad_, he thought unconsciously. He had caught Ren Ren and then returned to find Mamoru being severely sinister to Usagi. He watched as the girl walked over to him and took back her dog. She slowly walked away.     Demando glared at Mamoru. "How could you? She's just a little girl! Why were you so mean to her?"     Mamoru shrugged. "She's annoying! And she was following me again like you said!"     Demando shook his head. "Mamoru, I think you should be nicer to people, even if they are annoying."     Mamoru stood there dumfounded as Demando left and ran after Usagi.   
  
    "Hey! Hey!"     Usagi paused and looked behind her. _Demando? What does he want?_     She stopped and turned around to face Demando. "Look, I don't know why you came after me, but go away!"     Demando held up a hand. "Look, I didn't come here to make fun of you or whatever you're thinking. I came to apologize about Mamoru's behavior."     Usagi stood there with her mouth open. _He came to apologize?_     Demando continued to speak. "Well, I'm sorry about Mamoru. He can be a real jerk at times." He paused and looked at her. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"     Usagi grinned and shook her head. "Nope. I'm okay. That root came outta nowhere, but thankth for athking."     Demando smiled down at the little girl. "Okay then. Maybe I'll see you around. Bye."     Usagi watched with large eyes as he walked away. _He's much nicer than Mamoru had ever been to me. Demando is decent at least. I hate Mamoru so much. I hope I never see him again, even if I have to go far far away._   
  
  
    "Hi papa!" she cried when she got home.     Mr. Tsukino grinned sadly. "Hey pumpkin."     Usagi put on a confused expression. "What'th wrong, papa?" Usagi looked around the house. It was practically bare and there were boxes everywhere.     "What'th going on?"     Mr. Tsukino sat Usagi down. "Usagi, I've gotten a new job. It will help us out very much. It might even launch my career!"     Usagi beamed. "That'th great! But why with all the boxeth?"     Mr. Tsukino cleared his throat. "Usagi, I know that this is very sudden. I know that you might hate me for this, but I know that it will prove a better life for us. My new job is in the states.     Usagi's eyes flew wide. "North America?! Ath in the United Thtateth of America?! Papa!"     Her father held a blank expression as he observed his daughter. Usagi looked utterly happy. _Good! A fresh start. No more Mamoru. No more humiliation. This is great!_     "Usagi, how do you feel about this?" he father asked.     "It'th great! It could launch your career ath a dethigner? Let'th go for it, papa! Thith will mean a new life for uth, a new future!"     Her father beamed. "I'm glad that you like the idea so much. I like it, too! I knew you would understand."     She walked over and gave him a hug. Mr. Tsukino smoothed down her hair.     "Good-bye Japan, hello thateth."   
  
**********   
  
Eek! I tried to make her lisp as little as possible, but it couldn't be helped with the United States of America part. The end of the prologue. 


	2. Chapter One

**********   
  
Title: "Second Glance"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com  
Chapter One   
  
DISCLAIMERS/AN(s): All standard disclaimers apply. _Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasis. Double parentheses indicate flashbacks. There's some lisping in the beginning. I found it irrelevant to put in the 'th' in place of the 's' because it's really tedious to make out the words. I'm sure you guys know what lisping sounds like.   
  
**********   
2:30 A.M.   
  
    She walked alone through the mist. She didn't like it. The cold. It pierced her skin. Her hair, normally pretty and curly, was limp from the damp. All alone, she walked along a brick-laid path, wearing her favorite pink bunny slippers. She bit her lip and looked around with uncertainty. She was afraid.     "Pumpkin, come here. Your mother would like to have a little chat with you."     She furrowed her brows and turned around. "P-Papa?" she stammered.     "Yes," said her father's voice, "I'm right here, Pumpkin. I'm with your mother. Come here, Usagi."     Usagi spun around again towards the voice. Her father's voice kept moving. She began to trot. She hated to be alone in a place that was foreign to her. Her uneven breath bounced off invisible walls and echoed into the night. Her damp, golden curls stuck to her neck. Slippers now gone, her bare feet slapped against hard concrete.     "Mama and papa want to see me, I must hurry," she mumbled, lisping all the while. She said it aloud in an attempt to comfort herself. She peered around in the darkness. She had to get to her parents. The mist was choking her. She was frightened.     "Papa? Mama? I can't see you…" she lisped vaguely. She ran towards a bright light. "Please… Where are you guys?" Tears gathered in her clear blue eyes.     "Usagi, come here, Pumpkin."     She pivoted to her left and almost ran into somebody. A solitary figure stood, arms crossed, laughter springing from their mouth. Usagi didn't like it. It coursed all around her; she was trapped in a cube of sinister laughter. She rammed into the wall with her frail body. It didn't budge. Tears spilled from her eyes as she clutched a hurt arm. She finally broke through the wall and ran away from the dreadful cackling. Running, she tripped and-- _ringing, ringing, ring_.   
  
    Kasumi immediately awoke and sat up in bed. That dream. She hadn't had that nightmare since she was thirteen. She grasped at her curls. They clung to her damp forehead. Now older, her hair was longer than it had been before. Kasumi gripped a pillow to her chest. Why was she having these nightmares again?     Painful flashbacks arose from her past.     A vision of a very short, flat-chested girl with cloudy-blue eyes appeared in her mind. The little girl had short, tight curls. Kasumi shook herself out of her reverie. Damned memories. She had been considered ugly. People always wondered why she was ugly-- her mother and father were both handsome. Her mother was glamorous and beautiful with her violet eyes and hair; her father with dark blonde hair and blue eyes was good-looking as well. At the age of twelve, she still hadn't begun to develop and carried a lisp. She was short and…     Kasumi shut her eyes tightly.     She was someone you wouldn't give a second glance. Kasumi recoiled at the thought. Kasumi felt bad for that little girl in the past. On the other hand, people considered her incredibly beautiful now. Her lisp gone and she was-- _Ringing, ringing, ring_.     Kasumi bared her perfect, white teeth abruptly; fiercely. Being interrupted from her thoughts annoyed her to no end. Who the hell was calling her at… She looked at the clock.     "Two thirty-four? Goddamnit…" She fell back onto her pink clad bed and picked up the still-ringing phone. "Hello…?"     "Kasumi-chan, your father told me to call you at your San Francisco apartment because you weren't--"     "Haru-chan, I left a message with the New York department and my agent that I'd like some time off. You know, a little rest and relaxation? R&R? Ever heard of it?"     "I'm sorry Kasumi-chan. Your father said that he wants you to…"     Kasumi listened, her eyes threatening to close from drowsiness. That nightmare had drained out all of her energy, leaving her weak. Her eyelids slowly shut, drifting into slumber.     _Drifting, drifting, drift_.     She awoke at one word, however, because she couldn't believe what she was hearing.     "Usagi, are you there?"     Kasumi bit her lip in irritation. "Haruka, you are my oldest and dearest friend. You know for a fact that I do not like to be called Usagi."     "Haru-chan," she continued, "I'm not so sure about joining my father. Anywhere, I'll join him anywhere else, but not there. I don't know why, but I just… can't."     "Kasumi-chan, I have no clue as to why you don't want to return to Japan. Maybe it's because of your--"     "No, Haru-chan," she interrupted, "It's not because of my mother. I actually want to go back and pay my respects to her, visit her… grave. Haruka, there's just this nagging feeling within me that I can't explain. I just don't feel comfortable with the prospect of returning."     "I know how you feel. There are just some things that we don't want to return to."   
  
**********   
  
    His muscled figure was sprawled across his bed. His dark, tousled hair laid on his pillow. Another figure lay on the bed beside of him, snoring softly.     A womanly snore.     He couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't because she was snoring. He'd been having this problem for some time now-- ever since his mother had passed away. He sighed and closed his eyes. His mother. Damn, he felt so guilty. Mamoru shut his eyes. The thoughts came rushing at him like a tsunami, crushing him under its weight. He didn't want to think about it. He opened his eyes again.     Empty.     He felt empty. Nothing ever appeased him. He rarely smiled. It was like this in all things. Work. Relationships. It just wasn't satisfying anymore.     Something vibrated on the bed. Muttering, he looked around for the problem. He picked up his cellular phone.     "Yeah? What the hell do you want?" he asked in Japanese, using the lowest possible term of 'you'.     "Well, hello to you, too," mocked the voice. "Ever since I've left Tokyo, you've turned into an…"     Mamoru sat up, jostling the woman rudely. He couldn't believe it. "Holy shit! Demando?! What's up? I haven't heard from you for a couple of years now." Mamoru paused and sucked in a breath of air. "How's England?"     "Well, it's fine. I think I'm developing the accent." A laugh. "Anyway, guess what?"     "Mm…?"     "I'll be in your presence quite soon, and I want you to pick me up at the airport."     Mamoru made a sound between his teeth. "Well now, you don't hold out for the suspense, do you?"     "Eh… Not really, Mamoru-kun. I'm gonna go now. I'll call you to let you know what's going on. Sleep tight." Beep.     Mamoru shook his head and laughed. The dawn light was just coming in through his vertical blinds. He instantly smiled. The 'Wonder Boys' were going to get back together again.   
  
**********   
  
    Kasumi tipped her head to one side, her glistening locks tumbling about her snow-white leather jacket. Pretty. The clouds were very pretty. She sighed as her crystalline eyes followed the pieces of fluffy whiteness. An impeccable, sky-blue stratosphere. Enchanting, milky-white clouds. Picturesque puffs of ivory, looking very much like lace, coursed their way across the sky. Kasumi licked her lips. She traced the window's edge with the tips of her fingers and winced.     Pain. Discomfort. Affliction.     Kasumi grabbed at her temples. She was undergoing these headaches more and more often. She paused to press her thumb and index finger into the crook between her closed eyes. The doctor had told her that they were from stress, and Kasumi sincerely believed him. Returning to Japan, her homeland. That was enough to send her over her edge…     …but she didn't really know why. She bit her rose-tinted lips as more pangs of pain settled in. She made a rude sound between teeth and whimpered softly. Japan. Now she was actually going back.     _Japan, Japan, Japan. Why am I so afraid to visit you?_     Muscles clenched due to the added stress of her migraine. Her shoulder muscles had compressed and were as hard as rocks. Her neck throbbed. Kasumi muttered a curse word that would have shocked her father.     She had never experienced anything as bad as this. She started her count and took a couple of deep breaths.     One, two. Inhale.     Three, four. Exhale.     After a while, her breathing slowed to its normal pace, her muscles relaxed, and her headache ceased. She narrowed her eyes at the seat in front of her.     _Why the hell does the notion of going back scare me so much?_     "Usssaaaaagggiiii…" teased a weird sounding voice.     Kasumi's azure eyes narrowed and swiftly steered themselves toward--     "Haruka-chan!" She slugged her tomboyish friend playfully, tears of gratitude and surprise forming in her eyes. "When and how did you get on this flight? I thought you were calling me from New York!"     Haruka chuckled tossed her head to one side, getting her short blonde hair out of her way. "I just wanted to surprise you. I was here all along. Your father wants me over there, too." Haruka smiled again and said, "Usssaaaaagggiiii…" in a weird voice.     "Haru-chan," Kasumi grimaced, "why are you calling me by that name? I think you do that just to spite me!"     Stars twinkled in her friend's eyes. "I'm sorry Kasumiko, our own little child of the mist, it's just so funny to see you mad."     Haruka saw her friend's icy glare. "I'm sorry, Kasumi-chan, but you just weren't answering me. You were off in Wonderland or something."     Kasumi pouted and watched as Haruka's eyes rolled heavenwards, twice. The Double Whammy!     "God, you are such a baby, Kasumiko."     "I am not! I'm twenty-three! Ha!" Kasumi stuck out a tongue and turned back towards the window. Haruka grinned and leaned back in her first class seat. A "Lassie" movie was coming on, but neither of them wanted to watch it.     Haruka spoke. "You know, I love your nickname. Kasumi; mist. Your father made a good call when he called you that." Haruka tapped a quick beat on the armrest of her seat and began to hum a pleasant tune.   
  
    ((It was hectic backstage. Her father's assistants were helping models jump into the chic outfits that he had designed while others were running about in practically nothing. Makeup artists were dashing to and fro, heightening the creamy complexions of the next models to get on the runway. The tech people were shouting orders to each other on when to cue the smoke, black lights, blue lights, etc.     Usagi watched in amazement. She had lived in this life-style for the past three years, but she had never noticed how full of life everything was. Sure, it was chaotic and frenzied, but it was just so…right.     "Pumpkin."     Usagi turned around to face her father. "Yes, papa?" Usagi halted to observe her father's appearance. He was clad in a black suit that he had designed himself, of course.     "Pumpkin," he began again. He was obviously in some agitation. "I… eh…"     "Yes, papa?" Worry furrowed her brow. "Is there something wrong?"     He cleared his throat with slight agitation. "Yes, sort of. Do you remember Antonia Dangby? Her agent just called to say that she isn't coming in tonight."     Usagi's eyes widened. "But, papa, isn't she the main model for tonight? W-who's going to model for you? It's the opening of your spring collection!"     Usagi felt so bad for her father. Antonia was to sport seven major outfits while the other eight female and male models would only showcase three each. Her father didn't have the time to refit the outfits to another model, let alone FIND another one.     "Usagi," her father smiled and sweat-dropped, "that's why I wanted to talk to you. You see, you've got Antonia's exact height and body structure. You're both the same sizes. I…" Tsukino Kenji got down on his knees. "Please model the outfits that she was going to wear!"     Usagi was shocked. Her father kneeled before her, his hands clasped and outstretched in pleading. Could she really? Her? A model? She was only sixteen, although, she had grown considerably in the past four years. She was now at a daunting five foot ten, just shorter than her mother had been. Her physique had become more womanly; curves attributing her body. It was the New York debuting of her father's spring collection-- she had to do it.     But she was nervous.     She smiled at her father who was peeking at her through his fingers. "Where do I get set up, papa?"   
  
    After learning how to walk in stiletto-type heels and being made up, Usagi was now called onto the runway. Although unusual, her father was acting as Master of Ceremonies.     Bedazzled by the bright lights, she carefully walked forward and onto the runway. The flashing of light bulbs almost made her dizzy. Fear taking over, she nearly ran offstage. Then she remembered her father. She couldn't let his reputation as a promising designer go spiraling down. She walked forward with her head up, confidence illuminating from every part of her body. The spectators loved her instantaneously. Whisperings went about the crowd; they wanted to know who the new model was. Time came for the main outfit of the evening.     "And we now see the main outfit of the evening. A white and trailing ensemble made from chiffon. Done in the shifting colors of the rain we have…" Tsukino Kenji trailed off as he glanced at his daughter. Pride swept over him; he had never seen her more beautiful. The way Usagi held herself reminded him so much of his deceased wife. Usagi's hair was up, golden tendrils just escaping the diamond-like clips that held up her pompadour. Her pale skin radiated warmth. Her lips were a pale pink rose; she looked like a fairy from the…     "And we have Kasumiko in the outfit I designed entitled, 'Kasumi no Sennyo'."     Murmurs of agreement released from the crowd. This beautiful youth called "Child of the Mist" donning a charming outfit entitled, "Fairy of the Mist"-- it was too perfect; very charming. Usagi, newly dubbed Kasumiko, ran to her father and gave him a hug.))   
  
    "Hey, Kasumiko-chan, wake up. You've been sleeping forever. We're landing already."     Kasumi rubbed her eyes and laughed. "You've gotta be joking."     Haruka merely shook her head. "Look out of your window." Kasumi obeyed and saw the bright lights of Tokyo. She was really here. A chill went up and down her spine as a feeling of foreboding plagued her thoughts.   
  
**********   
  
    "Yeah? What do you want?" he asked in Japanese.     Demando grunted with displeasure. "Cousin, you've really got to stop answering your phone that way."     Mamoru spied a look at the woman across from him. He grinned and mouthed 'my cousin.' He cleared his throat. "Demando-san! How are you doing, cousin? It is doubly nice hearing from you again!"     Demando rolled his eyes. "Don't even try that with me, Mamoru- kun. I made up that whole sugary act. I'm totally pissed off at you right now. Actually, I'm pissed off enough to drive over and shoot you in the head."     Mamoru rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh. "Demando, is it just me or are you wishing that you were actually in the same countr… Holy shit! I totally forgot!"     "Yep, Mamo-kun, you've done it again. You are late and I've been waiting for at least an hour at the airport. I'm hungry and I really think you should come over here… NOW."     Mamoru sweat-dropped and looked at the woman across from him once more. He was seated in Kaze, a well-known restaurant. He was hoping to break up with-- he briefly glanced at her-- Keito. She was sweet, but he just wasn't enjoying it anymore, the relationship. Her fake cinnamon dyed hair and purple contacts were making him sick.     "Demo-kun, I'll be right there."     Demando had to smile at the use of his nickname. He hadn't been called that for some time now. "Fine, but you better feed me after you pick me up." Beep.     "Was anything the matter, Chiba-chan?" Keito asked in a soft voice.     Mamoru tilted his head. "No, not really. I have to go and pick up my cousin at the airport." Mamoru saw her docile features turning angry. Before she could say or do anything he said,     "Gomen nasai, Keito-san, we've got to break up. I've currently realized that my feelings for you were false." He immediately whipped out a rose and walked away.   
  
**********   
  
    "You certainly packed light," observed Haruka. She glanced at Kasumi's mini suitcase and then at her own luggage.     "Well, Haru-chan, I called my father before packing. He said to pack light. I guess he's going to supply me with a wardrobe."     Haruka rolled her eyes and made a face. "Figures," she muttered, "being the daughter of an international designer."     The airport was unusually busy. The sounds of airplanes, private jets, and courier planes getting ready, landing, and taking off could be heard from inside the airport. Kasumiko sighed. Her father was to pick her up from the airport and--     Her breath caught in her throat. She was sitting quietly on one of the blue chairs, her little white suitcase at her feet. Through the multitudes of people she saw…     …someone familiar?     Kasumi couldn't place her finger on it. A very tall young man, maybe older than her, with shoulder-length white colored hair stood to her left. He was glancing at his watch and tapping his foot. Kasumi's crystalline eyes widened and her mouth formed a small strawberry colored 'O'. Kasumi brought a delicate hand to her forehead…     …and realized that she was blushing.   
  
**********   
  
    _I cannot believe that stupid cousin of mine, Mamoru._     Demando was fuming. To think that he actually thought that his cousin would be thrilled that he would be coming to visit him in Tokyo. The ungrateful bastard. Demando decided he might as well sit down. He didn't know where the hell Mamoru was coming from. For all he knew, he could be there for another hour. _I should have just taken a freaking taxi_.     He glanced around him and started walking towards the blue chairs to his right. Sitting with her legs crossed, wearing a knee- length white leather skirt sat one of the prettiest young women that he had ever seen. A subtle flush played about her cheekbones. She had a soft, but strong, bone structure and sweet, red lips. Her eyes unexpectedly transferred towards his and he felt his heart flutter within him.     She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Her luscious lips were shaped in a captivating and devastatingly sexy 'O'. It made him think of other things…     Demando smiled at the petite blonde. "Hi," he said in English. "Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the empty seat beside her.   
  
**********   
  
The end of chapter one. 


	3. Chapter Two

**********   
  
Title: "Second Glance"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com  
Chapter Two   
  
DISCLAIMERS/AN(s): All standard disclaimers apply. _Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasis. Double parentheses indicate flashbacks.   
  
**********   
  
    She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Her luscious lips were shaped in a captivating and devastatingly sexy 'O'. It made him think of other things… Demando smiled at the petite blonde. "Hi," he said in English. "Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the empty seat beside her.     Usagi smiled, mildly amused. She drank in the appearance of the man before her. As she had noted before, he had sexy, platinum-colored hair and a muscular build that was accentuated by a light grey Armani suit. That particular suit had come out in his latest fall line, if she remembered correctly. He had a strong jaw, sensuous lips, and dare say, a playboy smile. Ah, but his best feature were his clear blue eyes. They were so light and deep; she almost drowned in them.     "Hi," she replied a bit slowly in English, humoring him. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment. She was acting like a silly teenager. She of all people should not still be blushing. She was a cultured woman of the world, a runway model, and daughter of one of the most sought after designers for four years running. _Have confidence, girl!_ She stole a peek at him. Damn. His incredible good looks were too much to handle. _So, he thinks I'm American? I suppose so. I mean, my blue eyes and blonde hair aren't very Japanese looking. _     He cleared his throat, and she watched as he gestured to the seat once more. Usagi gently bit her lip and wondered what she wanted to do about the situation. She had never been comfortable with the thought of being in a romantic relationship. She had never pursued guys for that particular reason. By looking at Usagi, you wouldn't take her to have a low level of self-confidence. She was, after all, a runway model for various companies and designers, including her father. Usagi supposed that was the answer to why she never went after guys. She was always exposed to those insolent jerks that attended the shows, only wanting her for her beauty or for sex.     Men.     They made her feel uneasy. Until this day, she only trusted her father, but… this guy was different. He hadn't disturbed her by his presence at all. And God was he sexy.     "I know for a fact," she began huskily, "that it's not occupied." Usagi smiled in a slightly flirtatious manner. She watched the man pause for a moment, distracted by her obvious charm. He ran a hand through his platinum-colored hair and sat down. He was holding a single, black suitcase and laid it upon the seat next to him.     "Sorry for not answering for a while back there. I'm sort of spaced out from the flight," she confessed. Usagi was totally drained from jet lag. Not more than two days ago did she fly from New York to San Francisco, forcing her mess up her internal clock by four hours, but now she had to go by whatever time zone Japan was in. Hell, she didn't even know what time it was here. Usagi almost growled and gave herself a mental shake. _That's not all I'm knocked out by_, she thought uneasily as she watched him smile at her.     "Oh, that's okay. I'm a bit spaced out myself." Demando grinned reassuringly and cast a side-glance at the gorgeous young woman. A becoming flush played about her cheeks; it was irresistible. He bit his lip in frustration. His hormones were getting the best of him. He moved to speak when the blonde suddenly licked her lips and proffered a hand.     "I'm Tsukino Kasumi. My friends call me Kasumiko. And you are?" Usagi silently berated herself. When he had paused to nibble on his lip, she was a little more attentive to that little act than she should have been.     "I'm Kageno Demando," he said, taking her delicate hand in his. He reveled at how small and soft it was.     Usagi felt a chill run up and down her spine. She was almost positive that she had met this man before. _But that's impossible. I cannot seem to place him anywhere. _     "Ahh…" he said, bringing her back to reality. "You have a Japanese name. I took you for an American…"     She giggled before answering. "Gomen nasai, Kageno-san. I am Japanese. I just thought it was pretty funny when you took me for a North American."     "That's fine, Tsukino-san," he laughed. "I guess it's better to stick to the scientific rule of 'Assume nothing.' And please, call me Demando."     "Only if you refer to me as Kasumiko." Usagi giggled once again. Damn. She had to learn how to control herself in his presence. She had been around many attractive and devastatingly sexy guys before, but Demando was the only one who could get her to act like an adolescent. She was totally out of character for the time being.     "As you wish, Kasumiko-san," he sighed. The sight of her caused something to tug at the back of his mind. The shade of her eyes… Somehow, those incredible, cerulean eyes pulled up a memory of him chasing a little dog. Demando quickly shook himself out of it. Why would the shade of her eyes make him think of a dog?     He watched her; her every movement was etched into his mind. She was observing him quietly again. Her magnetism was surprising. He had never been in the presence of such a gorgeous woman. Demando's perfect, light blue eyes followed her cautiously. She had killer legs, silky locks, a generous bust, a small waist, and slender hips. God, she was a knockout for sure. He could almost imagine his fingers running through her hair as he kissed her softly on her strawberry-colored lips. Kasumiko crying out as he… Demando turned a bright shade of scarlet. He couldn't allow himself to think such things. He had just met her for crying out loud.     "So, how is it that a beautiful young woman, such as yourself, is sitting alone in a near-deserted airport?" Demando was glad that the airport was half deserted. If not, he might not have been able to spot his sunflower so easily-- not that she wasn't noticeable, he added hastily. That was quite the opposite.     "A little presumptuous, aren't we?" She smiled. God, her smile was so sweet. "Actually, I'm traveling with my friend, Haruka." She nodded in the direction of a tall blonde figure that was talking into a tiny cellular phone. The woman had stylish, short blonde hair and appeared to be 5'11. She was sporting a well-cut, cream-colored pantsuit. She could have been mistaken for a man, but her ample chest proved otherwise. She was only a little distance away and one could hear her talking fiercely into her white cellular phone. Haruka's dark blue eyes flashed and she started to curse at whomever she was talking to.     "I see, so you're not alone," he murmured just loud enough for Usagi to hear. He then turned to her and pulled out the charm. "But I'm glad because it's not safe for pretty girls to be alone."     Usagi blushed. It was her going to be the first compliment among many.     "I, myself, am waiting for my cousin to pick me up." Demando rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He forgot to come and retrieve me when I arrived."     Usagi's eyes widened. "Oh, that's terrible! How long have you been waiting?"      "Close to two hours."   
  
**********   
  
    Mamoru cursed loudly and narrowed his midnight blue eyes in disdain. His car just had to get a flat tire now, didn't it? The freaking night when he was to pick up Demando. Damnit, and his cousin had already been waiting there for an hour before he called!     It was a cool night, but he didn't feel like wearing his jacket. It was a mess anyway. He hadn't exactly anticipated Keito to follow him out of the restaurant and dump her wine all over his back. He sighed and rolled up his sleeves in an attempt to fix the tire, realizing too late that he had taken out the spare to fit some of his old girlfriend's crap in there. She was supposed to move in with him. He sighed. Keito had been too clingy and fake and… She was not the one he was looking for. He cursed again when a car passed by him, spraying murky water onto his flawless, black dress pants.     Just his luck.     He ran his agitated hands through his tousled hair and screamed in frustration. Good for nothing Porsche. Mamoru kicked the insolent car for the twentieth time in the last ten minutes and called for the car service to get there pronto.     _Demando must be so pissed!_ he thought with dread.     He felt ashamed. Not only had he failed his mother, now he was failing his only cousin. He growled at no one in particular; he was still holding his cell phone in his left hand. He went through his phone's past incoming calls and found the only one he was unfamiliar with. He took a chance and called it.      "Moshi moshi. Kageno desu."     Mamoru sighed in hesitant relief and ran an agitated hand through his jet-black locks. "Cousin, I'm so sorry. You're going to think I'm lying, but I'm not!" Mamoru blabbered incoherently. "My dumb car got a flat and I'm on the highway waiting for my service to come and fix it. I don't know when I can get there. Shit, I feel terrible for doing this to you, Demando." Mamoru let out a sigh of rage. "Gomen nasai."   
  
**********   
  
    "Who was that, Demando-san?" Kasumi inquired. She had been a bit surprised when Demando had started muttering under his breath after receiving a call on his cellular phone. Something or someone had obviously distressed him.     "My cousin," replied Demando with repressed agitation. "He can't pick me up. I should have anticipated his stupidity and just taken a taxi. It would have saved me the two hours of waiting."     Kasumi raised her delicately arched brow and said, "But then we would not have been able to meet." She paused to give him one of her most devastating smiles. "And let me tell you, I'm a little grateful to your cousin for being so tardy." She gazed shyly into his eyes before looking at her perfectly manicured nails. It was hard to look at him and not start blushing. He must have been the most attractive man she had ever met in all of her twenty-three years.     "Very true," he said in agreement. Demando grinned, his blue eyes flashing. He had noticed her cheeks begin to blush. She was so sweet and innocent. The urge to take her in his arms was overwhelming. He suddenly sighed. "Ah, but you forget, dear Kasumiko, I still don't have a ride."     Kasumi eyed him carefully. She couldn't decide whether or not to give him a ride. She didn't want to give him any false encouragement. He might ask her out, and it would end as it always did. The guy would try to take advantage of her because she was blonde and supposedly air-headed. Kasumi bit her lip; but she HAD felt something that she had never felt before. There were tiny butterflies squirming about in her stomach every time he smiled at her.     "Why don't we just give you a ride then?"     Demando looked up to see the tall woman with the short, blonde hair. He stood up immediately. "I don't believe that we've met," he began as he bowed. "I am Kageno Demando."     Demando stood a good three inches taller Haruka. He looked into her eyes with a sincerity that most lacked. Haruka eyed him cautiously, but was surprised when she decided that she liked him. Likewise, Haruka bowed. "I am Ten'ou Haruka. I work with Usag… er… Kasumiko. And it would be no problem if we gave you a ride." She grinned fiendishly. "I just got off the phone with our limo service. They should be here in about five minutes. Let's just say that they'll never be late to pick us up again."     Demando grinned. "Thank you."     Haruka merely nodded and gave a quick glance at Usagi before she walked away toward the ladies' room. Usagi was blushing faintly, but Haruka knew how to read her like a book. Usagi actually felt something for this light-haired man. Haruka grinned. _Finally, I've been worried about her for a while._     As Haruka said, the limo was there in no time. The driver was bowing profusely and apologizing over and over again. Haruka just rolled her eyes and held up a hand. This was becoming ridiculous. Usagi and Haruka dropped Demando off at one of the many prestigious Azabu apartments, actually not too far from where they would be residing.     Usagi had given Demando her phone number-- a big surprise to Haruka. Haruka knew that her little Koneko-chan liked the man, but she had never really given out her number so readily.     "So," she began, "I see that you're a bit hung up on this Kageno figure."     Usagi's eyes widened slightly, but held her demeanor steadily. "I… don't know what you're talking about," she denied. Sure, maybe she couldn't get the image of his strong body and soft lips out of her mind. Yes, perhaps she couldn't stop thinking about the way he said her name. But… there was nothing between them.     Haruka merely raised one of her brows in question. "So, you're telling me that you so readily give out your number to every guy you come across?" she challenged. Haruka knew she had won. Usagi began to blush and looked down at her shoes.     "I guess you got me there," she finally admitted to her best friend. She then cast her cloudy blue eyes upon Haruka's darker ones. "Haru-chan, I feel so confused. You know that I never really pursue guys. You _know_ what I think about them. I… feel so differently about Demando. I just don't know what to do. Please, give me some advice!"     Haruka sighed. "Kasumi-chan, you know well enough that I will support any decision you make. This fellow seems to be worthy of you for once. The many guys who try to go after you aren't worth your time. I actually approve of this platinum-haired guy."     Usagi smiled, but didn't say anything more. They kept silent on the rest of the way to the apartment they would be sharing.   
  
**********   
  
    "Ouch! If you cannot fit me properly, then stop!" cried Usagi with annoyance.     The last thing she needed was for some new, besotted fool to prick her over and over again. Usagi was getting fitted for her father's new winter line. He had decided to try his hand at women's lingerie and men's underclothes. Usagi was sporting a red corset that had been trimmed with white fur, giving the appearance of one of Santa's helpers. Thankfully, she would not be donning a g-string like a couple of the models being fitted in the same room. Instead she was wearing red bikini-style briefs, also having a white fur trim. Her slim, white stomach could be seen. At the show, she would be wearing a small jewel in her navel. Usagi almost growled. The ignorant fool was still on his knees before her, trying to fit a delicate, floor-length robe upon her. It was made of the most delicate, gossamer-type fabric and was see through. Usagi had no problem sporting such a sexy outfit for her father, but this fitter was just too much!     "I'm sorry, but I meant it when I told you to stop if you don't know what the hell you're doing!" she said through bared teeth. The guy had just pricked her again. "Get away from me! I'd rather wait and get fitted properly by my father."     The fitter scurried away from the gorgeous blonde. Usagi could not believe that she had put up with the idiot for so long. He had already fit her for two other outfits, all lingerie. According to the schedule, she would be donning five different sets of lingerie, two casual wears, and three sets of evening dresses. It was going to be a long show. Her father had commissioned twenty different male and female models to sport his winter collection. This is what made the public love his style. Unlike the many designers who only came out with ten or fifteen pieces, Kenji would come out with at least fifty different designs. Usagi grinned. She was just waiting for the day when her father would start designing shoes and handbags. God, even jewelry.     "Miss," said a young woman who was probably only a year younger than her, "your father is requesting that you join him in his office."     Usagi smiled softly and thanked the woman. She walked toward her father's office in her red corset and clear, five-inch stilettos. When she arrived at her father's door, she asked his secretary if she could go right in. When the secretary gave her the go-head, Usagi opened the door and asked, "Did you want to see me, Papa?"     Demando had been rendered speechless. He could not, would not believe his eyes. He blinked rapidly. Maybe he was imagining things. After all, he couldn't stop thinking about the gorgeous woman he had met only two days ago. He took a deep breath. No, it was his Kasumiko in the flesh. And boy, when he said flesh, he _meant_ flesh. She was wearing the sexiest piece of lingerie he had ever seen. A red corset exhibited her slim waist perfectly and enhanced her already full bust. Her hair fell all about her in unending waves of silkiness. God, her legs were long. How could someone even stand when they wore those stiletto shoes?     Kenji laughed out loud when he saw the reaction of the men in the room. "Gentlemen," he began good-naturedly, "by your reaction, I do believe that my winter line will be a complete success." Kenji didn't mind that his Pumpkin was wearing close to nothing. It didn't really matter because she looked beautiful. He purposely designed all of his daughter's clothing to look incredible on her. God, his little girl was now a grown woman.     Demando finally fell out of his trance and stood. His other two associates followed suit. Usagi bowed slightly, not wanting to show more than she already did, and smiled at the two flustered men and… This is when her breath caught in her throat. To her right was the one and only, Kageno Demando.     "Kasumiko," her father said, "these are the men who will be handling our account in England. Please meet William Stahr, Kinomoto Jin, and Kageno Demando." Each of the men bowed when their names were said. Demando kept his eyes firmly placed on Kasumi. Damnit, she was doing that sexy-blush thing again. If she didn't stop soon, he'd have to leave the office so he could go home and take a nice, long, cold shower.     A _very_ cold shower.     Kasumi smiled and waved for them to sit down again. She walked over to the only empty seat-- which was next to Demando. God, he looked good. He was wearing a black pinstriped suit. He donned a white monochrome tie that was the same color of his shirt. They brought out the light sea-green hue in his eyes. Usagi couldn't understand how she was still able to breathe. Yes, she was breathing and she was also able to smell the sexy cologne that Demando had on. If she had been in a romance novel, she would have fainted dead away by now. But she wasn't, although she _was_ dressed for one. That thought made her smile.     The meeting went about without a hitch. Afterwards, Usagi told her father of the insolent fitter and he agreed to fit her himself. Demando had long been gone, which disappointed Usagi to no end. Although he did say goodbye and he did give her the smile that she had dubbed as his 'Don't-forget-I'm-sexy-and-amazing-in-bed' smile. She had really wanted to talk to him-- get to know him better. Maybe go out. Have a good time. She sighed inwardly and left her father's office, but not before giving him a hug.     Before Usagi could take two steps out of her father's office, a voice called out her name. She stopped, confused. That was when she saw Demando. Those butterflies in her stomach appeared once more and were at full speed. Damn, she wished that they would stop fluttering wildly about in her stomach.     "Kasumiko, I sort of waited until you came out of the office," Demando admitted. "I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me sometime soon." He bit his lip. No way was she going to agree. God, how could he not have realized that Tsukino Kasumi was Tsukino Kenji's daughter?! They held the same surname for Christ-sakes! Oh well, he never ever thought to connect business with pleasure. Demando waited half-patiently for her reply, all the while clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. He could not believe this. He was acting like he was fourteen again, still shy to ask out a gorgeous girl.     "Demando-kun, I'd love to." Usagi smiled. There. She did it. She said yes. She was going to go out with him. Nothing special, just coffee-- although she secretly hated coffee. God, who cared? She was going to go out with him!     They set a time and date. She watched silently as he entered the elevator to go to the main floor. She blushed as he gave her his playboy smile once more before the doors could close.   
  
**********   
  
The end of chapter two. 


	4. Chapter Three

**********   
  
Title: "Second Glance"  
Rating: PG-13  
Author: Hummie  
E-mail: suedepony@aol.com  
Chapter Three   
  
DISCLAIMERS/AN(s): All standard disclaimers apply. _Italics_ indicate thoughts or emphasis. Double parentheses indicate flashbacks.   
  
QUICK INFORMATION: For those who need a quick reminder, Kasumi is twenty-three, while Demando and Mamoru are twenty-six. The ages of Tsukino Kenji and Haruka haven't been disclosed. Kasumi and her father moved to the states when she was twelve. At thirteen, her father had his first show. At sixteen, Kasumi debuted as a model. Are we good to go?   
  
**********   
  
    Kasumi examined the establishment that she'd just entered. The interior was cool, and furnished in rich colors; scarlet and tulip-purple among them. The furniture was mismatched; yet everything seemed to go well together. The chrome light fixtures that hung suspended from the ceiling accentuated the black and white photos that were framed upon the walls. She paused to peer at a photo that hung on the wall adjacent to her, silently wondering what filter the photographer had used for it.     Kasumi tugged at the scarf around her slender neck. She had been worried that she would be late. Her father had asked her to take care of Ren Ren. Ren Ren was the Tsukino's six and half year-old dog. The dog usually stayed with her father for special reasons. Kasumi had been told that her mother had bought Ren Ren for her father as a gift for their anniversary because they had met in a pet shop.     Kasumi sighed.     It was the first time that she had ever entered a Starbucks Coffeehouse, the reason being that she sincerely disliked coffee. Most blends seemed to be bitter, at least to her. If she _had_ to drink coffee, mostly when she helped her father with an upcoming show, she would take half coffee and half cream. One time her father had jokingly asked, "Would you like some coffee with that milk?" Kasumi had merely stuck out her tongue and smiled. She loved her father; she would do anything for him.     "I hope you're wearing that smile exclusively for me," said a deep voice, interrupting her former thoughts. Kageno Demando took a step toward Kasumi and gently brushed a golden tendril of hair from her heart-shaped face.     Kasumi blushed at being caught in a reflective mood. She normally didn't let her guard down when she was in a public place. Kasumi bit her lip and then grinned impishly at the platinum-haired man in front of her. "I can assure you that I am," she said in a seductive growl. She raised her brow and pointedly looked him up and down. "What, with you looking so _delicious_ all of the time." Kasumi observed in satisfaction as a deep, scarlet blush bloomed in the hollows of his cheeks and continued all of the way down to the collar of his white, oxford shirt.     Demando stood still in his immaculately straight khaki pants and blinked his eyes rapidly. No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to get rid of the mind-boggling images that flashed before his eyes. Demando tried to swallow, but found that his mouth was dry.     Demando had never been spoken to like that before-- and he found that he liked it. Immensely. Demando's mouth opened and closed like a fish, attempting to reply, but he found that he couldn't just yet. After a second, he realized that his face felt hot. He must be blushing.     At an obvious lost for words, Demando gulped and croaked a squeaky, "Thanks." He clenched and unclenched his hands, determined to breathe evenly. He didn't know what it was about Kasumi. It was like he couldn't control himself in front of her-- his emotions, his actions.     Kasumi smiled at Demando's behavior. When Kasumi had first met him, she had been attracted to Kageno Demando's charm. With his sensual smile, twinkling eyes, and confident demeanor, she couldn't have been anything but attracted. At this moment, Demando was showing her a side of him that she had never seen before. _So shy!_ Kasumi eyed his flushed face and was forced to suppress the urge to give him a tight hug. He was adorable with his blush and suddenly shy manner.     After finally regaining his composure, Demando cleared his throat and said more confidently, "Would you like to go and order yet?"     This gave Kasumi reason for pause. She didn't know anything about coffee. She had been confused earlier when she'd heard customers ordering "venti cappuccinos," "lattes with no foam, but with two-percent milk," and "vanilla frappuccinos with or without whipped cream." Her father mostly drank Folger's House Instant Coffee when he was designing or planning a new line of clothes, and that was what she drank as well.     "I-- I'm sorry. I was hoping just to get a large hot chocolate?" She paused to lick her lips. "Um, with whipped cream?" Kasumi crossed her fingers and prayed that Starbucks had hot chocolate. God, had she been right in hearing that they had whipped cream here? _I don't think that I could stand the embarrassment if they don't!_ Her stomach muscles clenched unpleasantly in anticipation.     Instead Demando smiled, which, of course, caused the butterflies in her stomach to dance about wildly, and directed her to a plump couch by a window; he then left to get their drinks. Kasumi sat down and arranged her clothes in a neat manner. Smiling teens walking hand-in-hand toward McDonalds, businessmen clutching briefcases, and expectant mothers shopping with their husbands could be seen from Kasumi's viewpoint. She loved to watch people move about in their daily lives. Everyone was so different, even in the smallest of ways.     "And here is your hot chocolate."     Kasumi closed her eyes in appreciation as the aroma of chocolate reached her senses. She thanked him for the drink, and they began to talk. They talked of where they've lived, their friends, their hobbies, and their jobs. Kasumi had laughed when Demando had asked her how she was able to walk in stiletto heels.     Kasumi found herself more and more drawn to the man by the passing moment. She looked at him in appreciation, their eyes locking. His eyes were so light, that they were almost white. They held a faint sea-green hue that was almost undetectable unless you were in close proximity with him. His eyes were so deep; she often found it hard to tear her gaze away from him, which mostly led to intense blushing on her part. _God, his eyes… They're so flawless._ She couldn't put her finger on it, but she swore that…     "I know how this is going to sound, but I can't help but feel that I've met you before," confessed Kasumi. She stole a quick glance at him from under the fringe of her lashes. She desperately hoped that what she'd just said didn't sound like a sad pick-up line.     Demando's heart thump-thumped as the sudden image of a little dog occupied his thoughts. He shook it away and answered slowly, "Yes, I have that same feeling." He couldn't quite fathom as to why an image of a small dog crossed his thoughts whenever he was with Kasumi. He gave up trying and paused to gaze into her cerulean eyes. _I bet they will always look beautiful-- even with tears._     He had been unable to observe her appearance too closely before because they had been engaged in their conversation, so he did so now. Before taking her cup of hot chocolate, she had taken off a well-cut jacket made of thick linen to reveal a slightly loose, long-sleeved black shirt that hugged every curve she had to offer. She was wearing a low-cut, hip-hugging pair of dress pants. They were made of the same thick linen as her jacket and went down to her ankles. She was wearing black flats that ensured comfort and protection for her slender feet.     Kasumi was a special woman. She wasn't the usual wilting flower that he had gone out with countless times before. Not only was she attractive, Tsukino Kasumi was sweet, funny, witty, sexy…   
  
            _I hope you're wearing that smile exclusively for me …_   
  
    _I can assure you that I am …_   
  
                    _What, with you looking so _delicious _all of the time …_   
  
    Yes, Kasumi was definitely sexy in wicked sort of way. She was strong. She was independent. She was intelligent. Demando couldn't believe his luck at finding such an amazing woman. Since his job demanded his full attention, he was forced to put his relationships on hold. Then he had been given a position on the Tsukino account; he had met Kasumi.     Kasumi, in the meantime, had been racking her brain for any past memory that contained Demando, but turned up with none. Kasumi took a quick sip of her hot chocolate and looked up. She blushed when she found him looking straight at her. She didn't think she would ever get used to his alluring gaze. She swallowed her warm beverage with some difficultly and half-laughed, "I-- I don't know, but… it's something about your--"     "--eyes?" he interrupted.     Demando shook his head at her dumbfounded expression. "I'm sorry for interrupting. It's just that whenever I look into your eyes, I feel that I should know you; that I've known you."     He chuckled at her wide eyes and said, "God, I'm sorry; that probably sounded irrevocably wrong or weird. I know it."     Kasumi smiled wanly. "No, actually, you were right on the dot." She grinned. "Maybe we knew each other in a past life," she stated calmly, as she took another sip of her beverage. "That's how I know most of my friends."     Demando sputtered into his venti cafe mocha. "Wh-what?"     "It's just a joke that I have between my friends and me," she answered nonchalantly. "We instantly felt like we knew one another when we met and now we know each other so well and--" Kasumi looked over at her companion. "--you got your drink all over your hands! You should go get yourself cleaned up."     "I suppose I should." Demando didn't know why he'd been so shaken up by her comment. After dabbing his hands with a napkin, he stood and winked at her. "Don't you go anywhere, gorgeous."     Kasumi gave him her most excellent smile. "I wouldn't for anything."   
  
**********   
  
    "How have you been Haruka-chan? I haven't seen you for a good three months now," said Tsukino Kenji.     Haruka gazed at the older man sitting across from her and brushed her short, blonde hair out of her eyes. This was Haruka's first time in Tsukino Kenji's Tokyo office. He had just recently had it built.     Each room was furnished in a different color scheme. It had given Haruka child-like joy when she walked from room to room, discovering this fact. The floor to ceiling windows in the room they were in now faced west. It was a magnificent choice to have decorated the room in wine-colored tones. The sun was setting, sending red and purple streaks into the sky.     Haruka felt calm and satiated at the sight. _No wonder this room is used as a place for the staff and models to relax._     There was a cappuccino machine in the corner; next to it, a medium-sized fridge that contained individual packs of salad and fruit cups. There were three plump couches to choose from, all looking comfortable.     It hadn't surprised Haruka when Kasumi told her that her father was going to expand out of the United States. Since Tsukino Kenji's first show ten years ago, his designs had quickly become coveted all over the world. Five months ago, he had opened his office in Florence. In a matter of months, his London office would be up and running as well.     Haruka warily cleared her throat. "I'm sorry that I was unable to be in your last show, but you know how I've been ill. Thank you for commissioning me for the opening of your winter line."     "No thanks are needed. You are one of my favorite models, Haruka-chan." He paused, and a serious expression clouded his usual jovial features. "Just make sure to take care of yourself. I don't want to see you overworking yourself anymore."     Haruka sighed. She'd had no excuse to overwork herself to the point of exhaustion-- no sickly mother, no younger siblings to send to school, nothing. She had just worked and worked until her system couldn't handle it anymore; she shut down. It had left Haruka invalid for almost half a year. She'd just thought… thought that if she worked, she wouldn't be so acutely aware of how lonely she was. Kasumi had tried to help, but Haruka had ignored her. Haruka didn't think that it was possible for Kasumi to understand how she felt, so she'd pushed her away. When Haruka became ill, Kasumi had been there whenever she could, days at a time. It was then that Haruka had truly understood the meaning of friendship… and that she was not alone.     "I'm quite excited about the show," said Kenji. "I love the fabric that I chose for the evening dresses this season; there is a black one that I envisioned specifically for you. Have you been fitted for it yet?"     Haruka grinned. "Earlier today, and I must say that it is ravishing." Haruka's topaz eyes sparkled. "I'm sure it'll be quite a show."     Kenji smiled. "Yes, at least I hope it will…" He waved his hand and shook his head. "Ah, enough talk about business. Kasumiko hinted that she was going out with a young man tonight. Do you know who it might be?" His eyes twinkled with curiosity.     Haruka's brows lifted in surprise. Kasumi hadn't told her about it. Of course, Kasumi had been daydreaming all day, wearing a slight grin wherever she went. Haruka should have known something was up.     "I think I know who he might be," Haruka began slowly. "His name is Kageno Demando. He's a polite man that we met at the airport when we arrived. Kasumi was quite taken with him." Haruka chuckled at Kenji's surprised face. "I wouldn't worry about Kasumiko-chan. I rather trust this Kageno figure."     "I-- Well, that's very interesting," said Kenji, somewhat dazedly, "since I wanted to pair them together anyway!"     Haruka's left brow quirked at Kenji-san's exclamation.     Kenji leaned back against the couch and began to explain. "Kageno Demando is one of the three men who will be handling our account in England."     Haruka was wide-eyed at the coincidence.     "Kasumi joined me for a meeting and Kageno was there," Kenji continued. "I noticed how she became flushed whenever she looked at him. At first, I wanted to strangle Kageno for eliciting such responses from my Pumpkin. I also felt the distinct need spank Kasumiko." Kenji sweat-dropped. "I guess for a moment I'd forgotten that she was a grown woman. From that point on, I became determined to pair them together."     Kenji laughed lightly. "You're right about him being trustworthy. Many people had recommended him for the job, saying that he was a good and honest worker. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get him in my services. I'm glad that Kasumiko has found someone to like. I've been worried about her."     "You're a good father, Kenji-san."   
  
**********   
  
    The cold pierced Mamoru's bones. The grass around the tombstone was grey, the only color being the red roses that lay upon the ground. Mamoru clenched his jaws. It was fitting that the grass around the tombstone be grey. His mother was dead; the grass might as well be dead as well. In all actually, all of the grass in the cemetery was grey, but it didn't matter. It just fed his agitated state.     Mamoru shoved his hands into the pockets of his overcoat. His hands were numb from the cold; he had forgotten his gloves in the car. It was getting late. The sun was starting to drift behind the trees. How long had he been there? An hour? Two hours? Five hours? He couldn't remember. When he had arrived, the sun had been high in the sky. A chilling wind blew his hair into his eyes, reminding him of the coming nightfall. Mamoru moved to brush his locks away and out of his eyes, but found that he really didn't care much. He put his hand back in his pocket.     "Mother," he whispered.     Tomorrow would be the anniversary of his mother's death. His mother… He knew that he had always loved her, even when he had begun to call and visit her less and less. He had been too busy with his job, with his girlfriends, with being a selfish and ungrateful son-- he had been busy being exactly like his father.     _And what's worse, I continue to be just like him._     His father had raised him to be an arrogant child. As a young man, Mamoru had been constantly aware of his handsome features and charm. His father had taught him to use his muscular physique, tall stature, and good looks to his advantage. His father had always praised him for being the perfect son, and encouraged Mamoru to be just like him. Mamoru had so idolized his father as a youth. He had been so captivated by the wish to be exactly like his father that it had taken a long while for him to realize what an awful man he was.     Over the years, Mamoru's father had begun treat his mother shamefully. It began with simple things. He would yell if the food was too spicy… or if it wasn't spicy enough. This escalated into long bouts of silence. They just wouldn't talk. They didn't speak to each other at all, not even to say goodnight. After a month of silence, his father had stopped coming home at night.     Mamoru had been confused at his father's behavior, but he wasn't stupid. Mamoru wasn't worried at all by his father's actions. Why shouldn't his father find comfort from another, even if it wasn't his mother? Mamoru chose to ignore his father's actions. He continued on with high school, then to Toudai University, then to a prestigious job in Osaka. One night, after not seeing his mother for five months, he received a call from her.     _"Mamoru, please come home. I am not well. Your father…"_ His mother had coughed. _"Just, please, come home as quickly as possible."_     Mamoru had immediately left for home. When he arrived, he learned that his mother now practically lived alone, but appeared to be fine. At first, he had been outraged. Why did his mother call him? Why did his mother decide to disturb the life he had now?     _"Mamoru, my son…"_ she had said. His mother had given him a light hug and tried to ruffle his hair, but found that she was too short to reach the top of his head. She had laughed. Mamoru remembered how rough it had sounded, but so soft at the same time. _"Mamoru, my son…"_ She had sounded so weak that he had been left confused. _"My son, I am dying."_     When his mother had said this, he didn't want to believe it. His mother was dying? Impossible! _"How could this be possible, mother?"_ he had asked.     His mother had merely turned a sad eye toward her son. _"Your father has been sleeping around with other women for years now. I don't know how many…"_ She had reclined into an easy chair near to where Mamoru was standing.     Mamoru had blushed. He hadn't wanted to hear about his father's lovers. But she continued, ignoring or simply not seeing her the grimace that had made its way to her son's handsome face.     _"One night, your father came back to me. I never thought about the consequences of getting back together with your father. I was just so happy when he came home. He said that he was sorry for treating me wrongfully. I took him back into my heart and into my bed."_ His mother had swallowed back tears. Mamoru began to feel sick at the memory.     _"He didn't mean what he'd said. He had been drunk, and left in the morning. That was a year ago. I started to feel ill, and I went to a doctor. Your father, he gave me a terminal disease."_     That was the first and last time that he had ever cried. He had taken his mother into his arms and cried. He took her up to her room and made her dinner. Then he went looking for his father. Mamoru had found him in a karaoke bar, coping a feel on a wavy-haired, young woman.     Mamoru had been boiling with anger. He'd seized his father by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground. _"You damned inconsiderate bastard! You perverted and useless son of a bitch!"_ Mamoru had yelled. _"You've finally done what you've been wishing to do! My mother, your wife, is dying from a disease you gave her! A disease that you got from sleeping with women outside of the marriage bed! I hope you die a slow and painful death. I no longer consider you to be my father. You are no one! I'm shamed to carry your name!"_ His father had simply stared up at him from the floor. When Mamoru thought about it now, he concluded that his father had probably been drunk.     Mamoru quit his job in Osaka and lived with his mother until her death. He took care of her morning and night. They talked about anything and everything. On the night before her death, his mother had been so much better. She had actually requested to help trim the Christmas tree.     _"Mamoru, my son, I thank you for being with me now. I am proud to have a wonderful son like you. Not many young men would leave prestigious jobs to take care of their sickly mothers for over a year."_     Mamoru had simply smiled and slowly said, _"I will always be here for you, my mother. You've always been there for me. I am thankful to have a mother such as you."_     She grinned slightly. _Mamoru, I worry. I think that maybe you are lonely. Since Demando moved to England three months ago, you don't have anyone to talk to but me. I also don't see you asking out any young women. Please, live your life so that you will always be happy. Promise me that you'll never be lonely, as I was._     _I promise. Now, don't worry mother. Just sleep, I'll see you in the morning with your tea and your favorite Japanese cake!_     In the morning, when Mamoru had brought up her breakfast, he found that his mother had died in her sleep. When she died, he died with her, but he had kept his promise. His promise never to be lonely, but he couldn't help but feel like he was walking in the footsteps of his father.     God, how Mamoru wished he had someone to talk with.   
  
**********   
  
    When Demando had come back from the bathroom, they had resumed their conversation. She talked about her San Francisco apartment, the same apartment where her father and her had first lived. Demando listened attentively and then spoke of his family-- his parents and cousin.     Kasumi had sips of hot chocolate in between sentences. The aroma of her drink was thick and heady; distinctively sweet. "I've always loved chocolate, but I don't have it often, " she said after she'd taken a careful sip of her hot beverage. "It-- it reminds me of my mother. My mother--" She paused in surprise, but continued slowly. "She would make a cup of hot chocolate for me on cold days."     Kasumi sat with her mouth agape. She hardly remembered anything from her time in Japan. She had cried countless nights for the mother she could hardly remember. Doctors had told her father that her selective amnesia was probably due to the shock of her losing her mother. Her body couldn't cope and had terminated most of her memories from when she lived in Japan.     Demando smiled at her, but grew somewhat alarmed as Kasumi's usually rosy cheeks paled. "Kasumi-chan!" he exclaimed. "Kasumi-chan, are you okay? You're so pale!" Kasumi looked up in surprise. She hadn't realized that she'd become quiet all of a sudden. _Wait a second!_ She gave a wan smile, then paused. "Kasumi-_chan_?" she inquired with a mischievous glint in her eyes.     Demando blushed at his slip. God, he was blushing a lot today.     Kasumi giggled. "I like the way it sounds on your lips." Her eyes clouded and her tone became solemn, "Have no worries about my pallor, Demando-_kun_," she emphasized, still teasing him despite her tone. "I was caught off guard. I--" Kasumi looked into his eyes, surprised that she was about to tell him this. "I hardly remember anything about my mother, you see. I have selective amnesia. The doctors say that I went into shock and blocked most of my memories. I remember only little about her-- about my life before I moved to the states." Kasumi's eyes began to water.     Demando watched silently as she fought to keep her emotions under control. His chest tightened in sympathy. It must be horrible not to remember someone you loved dearly, to not remember a large portion of your life. He couldn't even start to imagine how that must be like. His hand reached out to hers, and she looked up.     "Thank you for sharing that with me. I can tell that your mother means a lot to you."     Kasumi unconsciously clasped his fingers as he wiped one of her tears away. Her heart contracted almost painfully at the contact. His sweet actions filled her heart beyond capacity; she thought it would burst.     Kasumi didn't notice how she had begun to lean toward Demando, her lips centimeters away from his. Demando cupped her cheek gently and kissed her cheek. She looked at him with questioning eyes; she had expected more.     "I've come to like you very much, Kasumi," whispered Demando. "I want our first kiss to be special." He grinned. "And not with silly teenagers gaping at us through the window."     Kasumi bit her lip, her eyes wide. Her heart was beating wildly, the butterflies in her stomach giving her no mercy. "I like you, too," she whispered, suddenly aware of how true the statement was. She gently ran her fingers over his lips. She blushed at her actions and quickly turned away. _Such a show of her emotions in a public place!_     Demando cupped her chin, making her face him again. "Never be ashamed of your actions. I like them…" His eyes twinkled. Demando couldn't believe how hard he had fallen for Kasumi.   
  
**********   
  
    Chiba Mamoru took a deep breath and mentally slapped himself. How could he possibly forget the name of the place where Demando said he would be staying? Mamoru calmed himself and tried to gather his wits about him. He knew that he needed to speak with someone, and Demando was like a brother to him. He would be able to talk to Demando about anything.     Mamoru sighed.     Mamoru dialed the number the next apartment complex on the list. He had already called four different apartment complexes in the Azabu district. He'd be damned if he had to call another one of them after this one.     "Good evening! Aodake Apartments, Front desk. How may I help you?" inquired a smooth, articulate female voice.     "Hello, would you kindly check if a Kageno Demando is registered there?"     After a brief pause, the woman answered, "Yes, there is a Kageno Demando listed."     Mamoru sighed in relief. "Well, could you please connect me to his room?"     "I am sincerely sorry, sir. The residents of Aodake Apartments require their privacy, and we are obliged to respect their demands."     "Figures," muttered Mamoru under his breath. He heard a shuffle of papers through the receiver.     "Ah, sir, I've just found a message that Kageno-san left at the front desk earlier today. It says… that he will be out for the evening."     "So, he's not in at the moment?" Mamoru felt like banging his head against the wall. "Could you please tell him that a Chiba Mamoru called?"     "Surely, sir. It would be a pleasure to assist you in any way. Do have a pleasant evening."     Mamoru nearly rolled his eyes at the reply. He was certain that was the way the desk hostess was trained to answer for the present situation. She would have probably answered the same way if he had requested that she bark into the telephone receiver. "Thank you."     The raven-haired man ended the call and looked discontentedly out of the window. His cousin had been in town for a week, and he hadn't heard from him since the pick-up debacle. To top it off, Keito was raising hell-- even trying to sue him for emotional damage. Mamoru had been disgusted by her behavior; also grimly amused. They'd only been going out for three weeks. He sighed and tried his cousin's cellular phone. It hadn't been on recently, and he'd only been able to reach Demando's voice mail service; he hated to leave messages. He let it ring a couple of times before…     "Moshi moshi?" a female voice answered.   
  
**********   
  
I'm sorry for the long delay. I'd actually begun to read Harry Potter fanfiction and forgot that I was an author entirely. Do excuse my idiotic behavior. A big thanks to Fly_Girl who got my priorities straight and another big thanks to Anime Anne who is my new beta. The end of chapter three. Until next chapter!   
  



End file.
